


delicious desire

by bleach_for_your_sins



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, I'll see you all in hell, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Nurse Costume, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, he's literally turned on by everything, ichigo is so fucking horny in this, sin sin sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleach_for_your_sins/pseuds/bleach_for_your_sins
Summary: “Two weeks,” Yumi leans in and whispers against Ichigo’s ears, sending a shudder down his back. “If you can resist pleasuring yourself for two weeks, I’ll come back and give you somethingspecial.”And how can Ichigo ever turn down an offer like that?





	delicious desire

This is absolute torture, Ichigo thinks. He’s arrived at the classroom early today, waiting in his seat for the lesson to start as the other students pile in. The desk beside his belongs to Yumi, a classmate he met a while ago and developed a rather… unique relationship.

The first time they had met was after school when they were both on cleaning duty and everyone else had gone home already. As soon as the classroom was empty, Yumi had dropped whatever it was she had been holding and walked to the back of the room where Ichigo stood, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him.

“I can’t resist you anymore, Ichigo,” she told him, not bothering to elaborate any further before taking his lips in hers again until they were both breathing hard.

To this day, that had been the hottest thing Ichigo ever experienced.

After that, they found themselves drawn to each other more often, exchanging daring touches at school and meeting up on their own time to take things to the next base. It wasn’t exactly dating as their relationship centered solely around fulfilling each other’s desires, but they were just—friends with benefits, Ichigo supposed.

There was no denying that the chemistry between them was intoxicating. Addicting. And now, Ichigo is waiting for her to arrive, squirming in his seat in anticipation because just a few days ago, he had made a bet with Yumi.

_“If you can resist pleasuring yourself for two weeks, I’ll come back and give you something special.”_

He had agreed to it. Foolishly, he had agreed. Not long after, he learned that Yumi didn’t play fair—or rather, there weren’t any rules to begin with.

When she finally arrives to class, her long black hair swaying behind her, the teacher waits for everyone to take their seats before starting the lesson. As he turns around to write something on the blackboard, Yumi turns to Ichigo and sends him a mischievous smile that is sure to be a bad sign. He gulps and tries his best to relax because, surely, she wouldn’t try to do anything while they’re in class… would she?

But soon enough, he feels her hand on his knee under the desk. Somehow, he can guess where this is going, and hisses at her, “Not here.”

Yumi only smiles wider. Her hand slowly begins to travel up his leg, massaging his inner thigh and brushing her fingers against his dick, no doubt on purpose to get him riled up. Ichigo’s entire body freezes when she strokes him through his pants and he has to bite his lip to prevent himself from making any noise.

Instinctively, he finds himself rocking his hips against her hand for more friction, eyes fluttering shut as he feels himself getting hard. This time, he can’t fully supress the moan that escapes his lips, trying to cover it up with a cough to avoid suspicion when he realizes too late that the teacher had stopped his lecture.

“Is everything alright, Kurosaki?” The teacher asks him.

Ichigo flushes, wondering if it had been obvious that he didn’t pay attention to the lesson at all. “Y-yeah, sorry sir,” he replies, and shifts in his seat in attempt to hide his arousal. “Actually, can I use the bathroom?”

The teacher nods. Beside him, Yumi smirks. She leans over to him just as he’s about to get up and murmurs, “Remember the bet, Ichigo. No jerking yourself off.”

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo quickly makes his way out of the classroom and practically runs to the nearest washroom before locking himself in a stall. He slumps down against the door, cursing Yumi, and tries to think of something else to chase away his erection.

.

It’s a few days later when Yumi sets him off again. 

In the halls at school, they occasionally pass by each other between classes. When this happens, Yumi pulls him aside for a second and whispers against his ear, just low enough so that only he can hear, “I want to fuck you, Ichigo. I want to push you against the wall right here and fuck you so hard that everyone in the school will hear you scream.”

And then she walks off, leaving Ichigo breathing hard and struggling to compose himself every time.

It continues throughout the day, them bumping into each other and Yumi purring naughty words at him, “I need you so bad, Ichigo. I want to feel you inside of me.” And Ichigo won’t be able to focus in class no matter how hard he tries, his mind only thinking of Yumi, the implications behind her words and how horny he is now. How he’s going to fuck her until she forgets her own name when their bet is over.

The last time they see each other is right before school ends for the day, and Yumi tells him, “Meet me in the infirmary in ten minutes.”

So Ichigo rushes to put his books away and goes downstairs to the infirmary, hating how desperate he must seem. He knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Yumi in a sexy nurse costume that’s far too tight, the fabric clinging to her body and accentuating all her curves. Not that Ichigo is complaining.

“Shit,” he swallows hard, unable to take his eyes off how the uniform barely covers her breasts. “Where’s the school nurse?”

Yumi walks toward him and runs a hand under his shirt, moving it up to his chest. “She had to leave early, but don’t worry,” she says, nibbling on his ear and pressing kisses down his neck, “I’ll be your nurse for today.”

He lets out a shaky breath as Yumi guides him over to one of the beds. She makes him sit down as she throws a leg over his and straddles him, rolling her hips against his in a way that causes his brain to short-circuit. She does this until he’s squirming before she takes one of his hands and places it on her breasts.

“Touch me,” she pleads, voice sultry and irresistible. Ichigo complies willingly, running his hand over the soft skin and squeezing it in his palm. The action drags out a groan from Yumi and she lets her head fall on his shoulder, resting at the crook of his neck.

“Let me fuck you,” Ichigo practically whines. He uses a finger to trace circles around her nipples through the uniform and feels her quiver under his touch. “I know you want it, too.”

She makes a strangled sound, half frustrated and half aroused, before stepping back and removing herself from him entirely. “Only a few more days,” she says, picking up her things and walking toward the door. “Just a little longer—it’ll be worth it.”

At this point, Ichigo can’t tell whether she’s actually that composed or also saying those words to convince herself, but he can only lean back and sigh, pants painfully tight yet again, wishing time would move faster.

.

For the next few days, the sexual tension between them is through the roof.

Although Yumi doesn’t make any more advances on Ichigo, they both seem to know what kind of effect the bet is having on them and even the simple things will plant inappropriate thoughts in their heads. Whenever Ichigo sees Yumi absentmindedly tucking her hair behind her ears, he has to clench his hands into fists, the only thing running through his mind is how tempted he is to kiss her exposed neck. When she looks at him, her stare is so intense and full of desire that he can see her undressing him with her eyes as her gaze moves down his body.

They don’t say anything to each other, a mutual understanding that it’ll all be over soon.

Soon.

.

Ichigo comes home from school to find his house empty. It takes him a moment to remember that his dad had told him he would be going out to run some errands today and his sisters won’t be back until later due to some club event. Pouring himself a glass of water, he drinks the cup and throws his bag on the couch for now before heading upstairs.

What he sees when he opens his bedroom door makes him stop in his tracks, breath hitching.

On his bed, in the middle of his white bedsheets, is Yumi lying on her side wearing the most tempting clothing he’s ever seen her in. A near-transparent T-shirt that exposes the front of her chest just enough for him to see the top part of her breasts and laced bra. Her legs are covered by only a short skirt that would violate even the most generous school dress codes, just barely long enough to cover her panties. At the mere sight of her, Ichigo can feel a twitch in his pants as he quickly locks the door behind him.

“Y-Yumi,” he swallows, trying his best to not let his voice waver, “what are you doing here?”

The girl sits up and leans forward, exposing more of her breasts. Ichigo’s gaze flickers down and—oh, she definitely knows what she’s doing to him. “Today’s the day.” She smirks. “It’s been two weeks since we started the bet. Since then, I haven’t pleasured myself even once. Have you kept up your end of the bargain?”

The orange-haired boy can only nod.

Yumi smiles, standing up and practically presses herself against the side of Ichigo’s body. She runs a finger seductively across his chest, nibbling lightly on his ear, and he already feels his cock hardening in his pants. Two whole weeks without release has made him extra sensitive. “Then, as promised, I’m here to give you your reward,” she whispers, and Ichigo has to use all of his willpower to prevent himself from moaning. “But to make things a little more… _fun_ , I thought we could make a new bet.”

“What bet?” he asks, voice already breathless.

She turns to face him completely, rolling her hips and grinding on him through their clothing. Ichigo throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, and just barely registers the trail of kisses Yumi makes from the side of his mouth down to his collarbones. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and says, “The first one to cum loses.”

This time, he can’t help the groan that escapes his lips as Yumi palms him through the fabric of his pants as waves of pleasure roll off his body, knees growing weak at the applied pressure. Even so, he grits his teeth and steadies his gaze on her to accept the challenge. “You’re on.”

Ichigo takes this chance to snake his hand under Yumi’s shirt and grab her breasts over her bra. He massages them in a circular motion, occasionally rubbing and squeezing the hard nipples between his fingers. His hands wander all across her chest, soft skin under his finger tips. She leans into his touch and soon enough, she’s eagerly helping him to take off both her shirt and bra.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Ichigo murmurs, smirking. And she’s about to respond when he captures her left breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue skillfully around the tip and sucking on it with just the right amount of force. Whatever she was going to say dies in her throat, replaced by a long, drawn-out moan as she arches her back.

With a free hand, the orange-haired boy traces feather-light circles along the underside of Yumi’s breasts and hears her breathing quicken, little gasps of pleasure filling the room. “You’re beautiful,” Ichigo tells her, and means it completely. “Look at how turned on you are already.”

At this, she manages to compose herself and raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh? And you’re not?” Without warning, she bucks her hips forward, making contact with his half-hard cock bulging in his pants. The sudden force causes him to inhale sharply and Yumi sinks to her knees in front of him. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Using only her teeth, she rips open the button holding his jeans together and drags the zipper down slowly, teasingly, making sure that it grazes against his member in the process. Every time she does this—kneeling on the floor, hot breath between his legs—he gets indefinitely aroused. And she knows it, which is exactly why she does it.

When he’s finally out of both his pants and underwear, his cock springs free and he sighs. Yumi leans in to blow gently down his shaft, tracing a finger along the vein on the underside. A shiver passes through him as he hears her purr at his reaction. “It’s been two weeks, right Ichigo? I wonder how long you’ll last.” She closes a hand around his length and gives it a single stroke. “I wonder how long it’ll take you to scream my name.” At that, his cock twitches and she looks up at him sinfully, lust and desire clear in her eyes. “You like that? Don’t worry, Ichigo, I’ll make you scream soon enough.”

“F-fuck,” he stutters as she plants kisses on his inner thighs and along his member. He hates how _good_ she is at this, how she’s able to have him at her mercy with just the right touches and a few suggestive words. They’ve only barely begun and he’s already been reduced to this state, quivering under her sinful gaze and anticipation crawling on his skin.

“Look at that,” Yumi coos, running a finger around the tip of his cock where pre-cum has started to drip out. “You’re already leaking.”

Ichigo moans loudly, arousal peaking to the point where he’s struggling to form coherent thoughts. “Please,” he pants. “S-stop teasing.”

And Yumi complies. Licking her lips, she engulfs him as far as she can, bobbing her head to create a torturously slow rhythm. She swirls her tongue around his cock and hums, sending vibrations all throughout his body, and Ichigo has to grab on to the wall behind him to keep himself steady. When she finally, _finally_ , picks up the pace, he throws his head back as stars bleed into his vision. 

“Oh, god,” he cries out, the room spinning around him. “Yes, _fuck_ , keep going.” She hollows out her cheeks before swallowing around his erection and dipping her tongue into the slit. This causes him to whimper in a needy way, embarrassingly desperate, but he’s too far gone to care about how he sounds now. All he can feel is the familiar rush of heat shooting straight between his legs as his dick throbs from the attention its getting after being neglected for too long. “Shit, Yumi, I’m—I’m close—”

And he pushes her off before he can reach his release because he agreed to that _stupid_ bet earlier and there’s no way he’s going to let her with this easily.

Despite that, he can’t help the whine that passes through his lips at the sudden lack of contact around his member. Yumi looks at him in surprise, not expecting him to have this level of self-control at this point.

Leading her over to the bed, Ichigo flips her over so that she’s lying on her back. He pins her wrists above her head with his hands and kisses her fiercely, nibbling on her bottom lip as he feels her melting into his touch. When they part for air, he continues to kiss her down her neck, between her breasts, across her stomach, until he reaches her skirt. With an impatient growl, Ichigo tears off the skirt and throws it on the ground, leaving Yumi in only her laced panties.

Using only a finger, he strokes her through the soft fabric, occasionally scraping his nails to change up the pattern. He does this and watches her slowly fall apart, whimpers and pleas spilling out from her lips, legs shaking at the stimulation that’s never enough. Her hips thrust forward in search of more pressure but Ichigo holds her down in place.

Eventually, a wet patch forms on her underwear, juices soaking through. She’s breathing heavily, moaning and cursing him all at once, but Ichigo only presses his mouth against her ear to whisper, “It’s been two weeks for you too, Yumi. You must be just as deprived as I am.” His voice is low and husky, causing her entire body to tremble. “I can make you feel _good_.”

“Yeah?” She replies, and it’s meant to sound like a challenge but it comes out as a desperate plea instead. “Let’s see you try.”

So Ichigo removes her underwear and rummages through his bedside table to find the bottle of lube. He pours out a generous amount on his fingers and rubs it against her entrance, teasing it as Yumi arches her back.

“Come on,” she says, practically begging. “Put it in alread— _ahh!_ ” She screams as Ichigo pushes a finger inside her walls. He pumps it in and out, lewd squelching sounds echoing around the room. Keeping up a rhythmic pace, he stretches her wide enough to add a second finger.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Ichigo grunts, ignoring the throbbing of his own abandoned cock. He curls his fingers inside of Yumi and watches as her eyelids flutter close in bliss.

“O-oh, Jesus Christ,” she moans, lost in the pleasure. “God, _there_ , right there, Ichigo—fuck, don’t stop.”

He stops. When Yumi feels him taking out his fingers, she whines in frustration, hips still jutting upward to find some kind of stimulation— _anything_. But then she looks up at Ichigo to see his eyes darkened with pure lust and feels a new wave of arousal wash over her.

Adjusting himself, Ichigo rolls on a condom and positions his cock at Yumi’s entrance. He strokes himself a few times and growls, “I can’t take it anymore. I need to fuck you right now.” He forces his voice to come out steady. “I’m going to fuck you so hard the neighbours hear you begging for more.”

Yumi lets out a moan, so turned on at this point that it’s making her dizzy.

“You like that? You like having everyone know how good I make you feel?” Ichigo asks.

“Yes, _yes_ , god just— _fuck me_.”

With a grunt, Ichigo pushes the tip in, feeling a delicious warmth around his cock as Yumi gasps. But before going in anymore, he pulls back out, denying himself the pleasure just to tease her one last time, watching her quiver underneath him with need.

Then, without warning, he thrusts in completely, his cock disappearing into her. He rolls his hips around sensually, both of them breathing hard.

_“Oh,”_ Yumi moans, feeling Ichigo throbbing inside of her. “More… shit, faster, Ichigo.”

He slams his cock into her, again and again, pumping at a rhythmic pace that has her shaking. With each snap of the hips, her breasts bounce along to the movement, and Ichigo leans forward to capture one of them in his mouth. Against her breast, his mouth is hot as he sucks on it, pausing for a moment only to ask, “How does it feel?”

At a particularly well-aimed thrust, Yumi cries out and loses herself in the shockwaves that travel up her body. “I-Ichigo, don’t stop,” she exhales. “It feels so good, oh fuck, right _there_ —” Ichigo continues to hit that sweet spot relentlessly and the words spill out of her as her walls begin to clench around his erection. “O-oh god, I’m close, I’m going to…”

“Cum for me,” he says, biting back a moan himself as he feels her reaching her limit. “Cum for me, Yumi.”

It only takes a couple more thrusts to send her over the edge, the cumulation of two weeks worth of sexual tension and the overstimulation she’s experiencing now setting her off all at once. Her back arches off the bed and eyes glaze over, Ichigo’s name on her lips followed by a moan. He fucks her through her climax, cock twitching deep inside of her as heat encloses around him and an unbearable burning shoots down between his legs.

With a stutter of his hips, he reaches his own release in a firework of an orgasm, juices spraying out into the condom. Panting heavily, he pulls out of Yumi, feeling his arms go limp as he collapses on the bed beside her. 

“Wow,” she sighs, chest still heaving from the intensity earlier, and turns to face the orange-haired boy. “That was amazing.”

“And you know the best part?” Ichigo asks, not waiting for her to actually provide an answer before declaring, “You lost the bet.”

Yumi frowns. “Only by a little bit. I know you almost came when I gave you that blowjob.” She brushes her thumb across his lips before giving him a light peck. “I’ll beat you next time.”

Ichigo just smirks. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut. i had to make a separate account to hide my sins. yumi is an oc very different from me but also sort of a self-insert in the sense that i would also fuck the hell out of ichigo. i may or may not write more for this pairing in the future.
> 
> let me know what you think of the story and i'll see you all in hell.


End file.
